


5 раз, когда Питер Паркер хотел поцеловать Тони Старка… и 1 раз, когда он это наконец сделал

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини G-PG13 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Питер в подробностях помнит, когда началась его несчастная влюбленность.





	5 раз, когда Питер Паркер хотел поцеловать Тони Старка… и 1 раз, когда он это наконец сделал

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

**1.**  
Питер в подробностях помнит, когда началась его несчастная влюбленность.

Он тогда был всего лишь ребенком, но уже умел читать и часами сидел, уткнувшись носом в комиксы. Особенно в те, что про супергероев. Он надеялся, что однажды ему удастся встретить супергероя.

А потом это случилось.

Он ел пиццу и смотрел телевизор с тетей Мэй и дядей Беном, когда началась пресс-конференция. Вперед выступил Тони Старк. Питер не обратил на него внимания. В конце концов, мистер Старк не был Железным человеком. Тот был обалденным и грациозным и носил клевые доспехи... а мистер Старк — всего лишь его нанимателем.

Ну, по крайней мере, Питер так думал. Но после мистер Старк сказал кое-что, что изменило жизнь Питера навсегда.

«Я — Железный человек». 

Одновременно произошло две вещи:  
— недоверчиво начали кричать репортеры;  
— а Питер почти подавился собственной едой.

С того самого дня он кучу времени тратил на изучение всего, что попадалось под руку, о мистере Старке и Железном человеке. Раз за разом он смотрел видео с ним, анализировал то, как мистер Старк ходит, говорит, борется с противниками... черт возьми, даже то, как он надевает очки. Все, что тот делал, выглядело таким непринужденным и элегантным, будто ему было суждено все делать идеально.

А его глаза...

Этот взгляд Питер из головы выкинуть никак не мог. Он жалел, что не умеет рисовать, потому что тогда бы он обязательно попытался нарисовать глаза мистера Старка.

Но это же нормально, да? Заурядные люди обожают незаурядных, а мистер Старк под определение «незаурядного человека» подходит просто идеально.

Питеру было действительно стыдно, когда он купил постер с мистером Старком. К счастью, продавцу в магазине не было никакого дела до этого. Она, наверное, привыкла к сумасшедшим детишкам, влюбленным в знаменитостей.

Погодите-ка... влюбленным?

Тем вечером дядя Бен удивленно выгнул брови, когда вернулся с работы и увидел в комнате Питера тот постер, но он был достаточно милосерден, чтобы не поднимать эту тему. Он просто поцеловал тетю Мэй и сел ужинать.

Питер не смог не пялиться. Он видел их поцелуи тысячу раз и никогда не обращал на это внимания. Что-то изменилось.  
Он ушел к себе в комнату и представил, каково это — впервые кого-то поцеловать. Взгляд упал на постер, и Питер внезапно ясно увидел, как целует мистера Старка, как от удивления распахиваются его глаза, как его руки...

Питер замер, уставившись на плакат, как олень на фары. 

Господи, кажется, у него проблемы.

 **2.**  
Когда он становится Человеком-пауком, его помешательство (а назвать это иначе он просто не может) на мистере Старке немного спадает.

По крайней мере, ему очень хочется в это верить. Он проводит много времени, спасая людей вокруг и помогая им. Ему определенно некогда думать о некоторых супергероях-плейбоях-миллиардерах... которых он никогда не встретит.

А потом однажды он возвращается из школы и видит мистера Старка, сидящего в гостиной с тетей Мэй.

Питеру кажется, что он грохнется в обморок.

Он во все глаза смотрит на мистера Старка, и тот, абсолютно спокойный, смотрит на него в ответ. Вживую он еще красивее, замечает Питер и жалеет, что не может прямо сейчас стать невидимым и раствориться где-нибудь, потому что это уже чересчур. И он обязательно вытворит что-нибудь глупое. Тони Старк в его доме... Тони Старк...

В его спальне.

И дверь закрыта.

Питер об этом мечтал... часто. Но когда это случается на самом деле, он понятия не имеет, как себя вести и что говорить.  
К счастью (если смотреть с этой стороны), мистер Старк все делает сам.

Он знает, что Питер — Человек-паук. 

Вся его взволнованность тут же сменяется ужасом. 

— Чего вы хотите? — спрашивает Питер, не отводя взгляда от губ мистера Старка.

— У меня есть предложение.

— Какое?

— Не хочешь со мной в Германию?

Питер думает, что он не то услышал, но, оказывается, все верно. Мистер Старк знает, что он Человек-паук... и хочет поработать с ним?

Питеру приходится ущипнуть себя, чтобы понять, что он не спит.

Он настолько удивлен, что у него даже получается отбросить все плохие мысли о мистере Старке.

Ровно до того момента, когда тот делает шаг к выходу и Питер стреляет паутиной, приковывая его к двери и не давая рассказать все тете Мэй. 

Мистер Старк выглядит удивленным, но в его взгляде есть и кое-что еще, смутно напоминающее веселье или... воодушевление? Такое возможно?

Предательский разум Питер тут же предлагает тысячу идей о том, что можно сделать с ним, обездвиженным и оставленным на его волю.

Например, сцеловать эту ухмылку с его губ.

Но он, конечно, этого не делает. Он отпускает мистера Старка, как полагается хорошим мальчикам, и изо всех сил старается не думать о том, как сильно был готов действительно его поцеловать.

И насколько сильно ему хочется этого теперь, когда он видел его вживую.

В какой же он жопе.

 **3.**  
Он спас его.

Мистер Стар спас ему жизнь.

Питер тонет. Он ничего не видит сквозь толщу темной воды, окружающую его. Он не может дышать и понимает, что вот оно.

Он умрет сегодня ночью.

Он уже почти готов смириться с этим, когда кто-то выхватывает его из воды. Питер кашляет и вертится, но хватка Железного человека слишком сильна. Он не отпускает.

Когда они наконец приземляются, Питер чувствует себя гораздо лучше. Его сердце трепещет, и он счастлив, как никогда в жизни. Мистер Старк пришел за ним! После долгих недель игнорирования он нашел время на его спасение, едва поняв, что тот в опасности. Значит, он беспокоится, правда?

Нет.

Во-первых, мистер Старк, очевидно разозленный, ругает его. Питер знает, что ему стоило бы расстроиться, но дело в том, что мистер Старк так горяч, когда злится. Питер представляет, как подходит ближе, снимает шлем (потому что он может, теперь он достаточно силен) и целует его прежде, чем тому удастся сказать что-то против.

В конце концов, это будет всего лишь вежливостью — показать, как он благодарен ему за спасение?

Он почти решается, делает несколько шагов к костюму, но потом пластина на шлеме отъезжает и обнажает... пустоту. Мистера Старка здесь на самом деле нет.

Питер замирает, чувствуя себя идиотом, и пытается сопротивляться той боли, что разливается в его груди и по всему телу. Боль, не имеющая ничего общего с ощущениями от того, что Стервятник выбросил его в ледяную воду.

Он на мгновение позволил себе быть настолько глупым, что поверил, будто бы Старк действительно может беспокоиться за него настолько, чтобы лично спасти его.

А вместо этого — он отправил один из своих дурацких костюмов.

Гнев, смешанный с грустью, завладевает Питером. Он оборачивается и уходит, даже не смотря на костюм. Если мистер Старк что-то ему и говорит (с чего бы вдруг? Ему же очевидно плевать), то он этого не слышит, потому что слишком занят, пытаясь подавить всхлипы. 

Он облажался.

 **4.**  
— Вас здесь даже нет, — кричит Питер костюму, ругаясь от злости и досады.

Дыхание перехватывает, когда мистер Старк выходит из костюма, а взгляд его — предельно серьезен. Питеру приходится заставлять себя не дрожать.

С этого момента все становится только хуже. Мистер Старк откровенно недоволен им. Питер все понимает и будет не против столкнуться с его злостью. 

Но, с другой стороны, его разочарование — то, с чем он не может справиться.

Он чувствует, как предательские слезы жгут глаза, когда мистер Старк просит вернуть костюм. Питер сдерживает их и просто пялится на него. Они не были так близко очень давно, но в то же время — они могли бы быть за тысячу миль друг от друга. Расстояние между ними слишком велико, и Питер знает, что, глядя на него, мистер Старк видит лишь неудачника.

Ему приходится силой заставить себя прекратить свой истерический смех, когда он переодевается в позаимствованную одежду, а мистер Старк в это время находится всего лишь в нескольких метрах. Если бы тот зашел в комнату, то увидел бы Питера голым. Питер об этом мечтал, бог знает, как давно. Но этого не происходит. Мистер Старк не смотрит на него, Питер не может найти в себе смелости сказать ему правду, сказать ему, как много тот значит для него, как сильно Питеру хочется его поцеловать, любить и быть любимым в ответ...

Он молчит просто потому, что сказать больше нечего.

От этого больно — сильнее, чем от любой раны, полученной во время боя.

И в отличие от ран, порезов и синяков — это ощущение не исчезает.

 **5.**  
Проходит время, но в конце концов они видятся снова.

В итоге все хорошо. По крайней мере, именно так вокруг и говорят. Питер в это никогда раньше не верил, но теперь он смотрит в лицо мистера Старка, видит гордость в его глазах (хотя вслух тот этого никогда не признает) и чувствует себя как никогда счастливым.

До того, как мистер Старк просит его переехать на базу Мстителей. Питеру приходится прикусить язык, чтобы тут же не закричать: «Да!».

Вместо этого он отказывается и выдает первую же отмазку, что всплывает в голове. И, несмотря на то, что мистер Старк умный человек, она срабатывает. Возможно, потому, что у него нет и малейшего понятия о том, как сильно Питер его хочет. Как он желает просто забыть о репортерах, Хэппи и мисс Поттс и увезти мистера Старка туда, где они могли бы остаться вдвоем.

Этого не случится. Поэтому Питер уходит. Этот день должен был стать лучшим в его жизни.

А в итоге — становится третьим худшим (сразу после дней смерти его родителей и дяди Бена).

Может быть, стоит держаться от него подальше, думает Питер, но его сердце болезненно сжимается от этой мысли, и он понимает, что просто жить без мистера Старка — явно не его вариант. Черт, да он бы скорее умер.

Так что он поступает как обычно.

Он старательно задвигает чувства на задний план и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы быть Человеком-пауком, а не самим собой. 

(Может быть, если достаточно долго притворяться, что он не любит мистера Старка, то это окажется правдой).

 **\+ 1 (Несколько лет спустя)**  
Этого никогда не случится.

Годы идут, но чувства Питера остаются прежними. И даже больше — они становятся сильнее.

К счастью для него, став взрослым, он научился лучше контролировать свои эмоции. Он больше не ведет себя как бесконечно бормочущий ребенок рядом с мистером Старком (ну, во всяком случае, не всегда).

К несчастью для Питера, его влечение к мистеру Старку растет с каждым днем. Каждую ночью он мечтает о нем, и это сводит его с ума — медленно, но верно.

Хуже всего то, что мистер Старк даже не догадывается о том, какое впечатление производит на Питера.

Иногда Питера веселит мысль о том, каким будет выражение лица мистера Старка, если он обо всем узнает.  
Но он не позволяет себе слишком часто думать об этом. Ему не нужны еще проблемы, вот уж спасибо. Уже имеющихся хватит до конца жизни. Не может же все стать еще хуже, правда?

И снова — нет.

Они снова в бою, и Питер дерется плечом к плечу с Железным человеком, Воителем, Вижном и остальным. Теперь, когда он повзрослел и официально стал Мстителем, мистер Старк больше не запрещает ему участвовать в битвах. Питер все еще иногда встречает его недовольный взгляд, надевая свой костюм, но мистер Стак ничего не говорит.

До сегодняшнего дня.

Они бьются с группой злодеев, угрожающих взорвать бомбу в торговом центре и убить мэра вместе с остальными представителями власти. Питер видит, как один из этих ублюдков готовится выстрелить в заложников, и у него не так уж много времени на маневры, поэтому он просто действует так, как велят ему инстинкты.

Он прыгает вперед, отталкивая людей в стороны.

И его ранят в плечо.

Боль сильная, но не невыносимая. Бой кончается немногим позже, и все Мстители возвращаются на базу. Из-за того, что Питер ранен в левую руку, он не сможет использовать паутину, Железный человек просто поднимает его на руки и летит с ним на базу, будто бы Питер вовсе ничего не весит, держит его крепко. 

И это было бы очень горячо, если бы Питер не истекал кровью.

Как только они оказываются в безопасности, мистер Старк отпускает его и выходит из костюма.

Разозленный.

— Ну и о чем ты, черт возьми, думал, карапуз? — кричит он на Питера. остальные Мстители кидают на них взгляд и разумно решают покинуть поле боя. В комнате остаются только они вдвоем.

— О чем вы говорите? — врет Питер, пытаясь сосредоточиться на словах мистера Старка а не на том, как темнеют — почти до черноты — его глаза от злости.

Это не должно так привлекать.

Но, черт.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я! — хмурясь, мистер Старк указывает на его руку. — Об этом! Почему ты послал свою безопасность к черту?

— Это всего лишь мое плечо, — пожимает плечами Питер и тут же жмурится от боли, потому что это явно не лучшая идея. — Ничего особенного.

— Ничего особенного? — не веря своим ушам, переспрашивает мистер Старк. Он пытается совладать с гневом, и от быстрого дыхания вздымается его грудь. — Ладно, ребенок, достаточно. Ты отстранен.

И это выводит Питера из себя.

— Какого черта? — кричит он. — Вы не можете просто отстранить меня!

— Вообще-то могу, — парирует мистер Старк. — Как официальный глава Мстителей я могу решать, кто отправляется на миссии, а кто нет. И сейчас я говорю тебе, что ты не наденешь костюм до тех пор, пока не научишься заботиться о себе!

— Я умею заботиться о себе! Я уже не ребенок!

— Тогда и веди себя по-взрослому! — выплевывает мистер Старк в ответ.

Это последняя капля. И без того натянутые нервы Питера сдают окончательно, и импульсивность берет верх. Он рывком преодолевает расстояние между ними, игнорируя боль в плече, прижимает мистера Старка к стене и целует его.

И как только его губы касаются губ Тони (мистером Старком он его звать сейчас не может, слишком уж кинково), тот замирает. Питер уже готов отпрянуть, но тут происходит невероятное.

Тони отвечает на поцелуй.

Остатки самоконтроля Питера исчезают в мгновение ока. Особенно, когда он скользит губами ниже, к шее Тони, и тот тихо стонет: 

— Питер...

Питер поднимает взгляд. Тони пристально смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот, а его щеки краснеют. Он никогда не выглядел красивее.

— Что это было? — спрашивает он тихо, осторожно, чтобы не разрушить такой момент.

Тони пытается говорить. Но ничего не получается. Питеру не может не нравиться тот факт, что ему удалось лишить его дара речи всего лишь одним поцелуем.

— Что ты делаешь? — наконец спрашивает Тони.

Питер смеется. Это, должно быть, самый глупый вопрос, который он от него слышал, и в груди теплеет от нежности, потому что, господи, это же просто очаровательно.

«Очаровательно» тут же превращается в «горячо», когда он снова прижимается к Тони, не давая ему сбежать. Не то чтобы тот пытался, но лучше бы ему и не пытаться.

— Разве не очевидно? — шепчет Питер, снова целуя Тони в шею. Его реакция восхитительна. Он немного дрожит и стонет, когда Питер метит его своими зубами, оставляя на коже следы.

Питер отстраняется, смотря в потемневшие глаза Тони.

— Доказываю тебе, что я уже не ребенок. Я хотел тебя поцеловать так давно... 

Он не медлит и снимает рубашку Тони через голову. Питер тут же влажно ведет языком от его горла до груди. Берет его сосок в рот и, слыша, как Тони ругается, ухмыляется.

— И делаю то, что хочу, — заканчивает Питер. — Вопрос лишь в том... — Он снова целует Тони, и тот немедля целует в ответ. — Собираешься ли ты меня остановить?

Тони мгновение молча смотрит на него. Питер чувствует, как растет неуверенность. Храбрость, подогретая злостью, внезапно испаряется, и ему словно снова пятнадцать — таким маленьким он себя чувствует.

Тони спасает его снова.

Он прижимает его ближе к себе, крепко обнимая, и шепчет на ухо три прекрасных слова: 

— Нет. Господи, нет.

И после — целует. Горячо.

Сердце Питера колотится как сумасшедшее, но не из-за злости.

Из-за чистой, абсолютной, совершенной радости.

И раз уж теперь он это обрел...

Ну, всем известно, что говорят о пауках, в чью паутину попалась добыча.

Они своего никогда не упустят.


End file.
